A New Valentine
by Mrs.Masters
Summary: My Valentines Day oneshot! Not as bad as my Christmas one, but it could be better. DS pairing mostly.


This had better be on time missy, or no more forums. Ok, I wouldn't do that, but this had better be on time anyway.

**Happy Valentines Day! Or as some of you prefer, Happy Singles Awareness Day. Either way, whichever. I have a slight case of writers block so if this doesn't come out well I may have to beg you guys for suggestions. Suggestions would be good anyway though. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Danny looked at the small box on his desk. It was a gift for Sam, a bracelet with black gems. He planned on giving it to her for Valentines Day as something black on the day of pink, but Sam was sick and he hadn't gone to see her yet. They wouldn't even let him call her. Tucker had gone with his parents on their cruise, so he had no one to talk to. Usually when his friends were gone or busy, he'd talk to Jazz, but she was what he needed to talk about.

Everyone was taking Jazz's decision hard. Since they'd found out Jazz was marrying Vlad, they'd each found different ways to deal with their shock. Because of this it was oddly quiet in the Fenton house.

Jack had been spending the past few weeks actually sitting and reading. He hadn't even gone down to the lab in days and there was already dust on a few of the counters. He didn't talk much to anyone, and not at all to Jazz. He was just so shocked he really didn't have anything to say.

Maddie was quite too, and spent her days trying to be happy for Jazz. She'd helped a little with the planning, but other than that she just couldn't help. Most mothers are overjoyed when their children get married, but Maddie was so shocked she just cleaned. That was how she dealt with it, by cleaning the house, over and over. Everywhere but the lab was beyond spotless.

Danny has loosing his mind just sitting here. No ghosts had attacked in days, and he'd been up in his room coming down only to eat. In school he couldn't pay attention, and when he got home he went straight up to his room. He waited for something to happen, a ghost attack, anything at all, but nothing came. It was too peaceful! He nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard someone knock on his door.

"Come in," he said turning around. The door opened and Jazz came in. Danny didn't say anything to her as she walked over and sat down on his bed.

"Danny, you can't just sit here for the rest of your life." She said looking at him worriedly.

"Want to bet?" asked Danny, turning back to his desk.

"You can't just ignore me like this! I'm trying to help." Said Jazz in frustration.

"How could you do this to me?" Danny suddenly yelled. "How could you do this to us? You're just going to leave? That's not fair! I-I'm losing my sister." He said as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Danny, you're not loosing me. I'll always be there for you, you know that." Danny nodded and smiled. He almost laughed at how sentimental that had been.

"Yeah, I know. But you'll be so far away." He said. He obviously didn't want her to leave.

"I'll be just a phone call away." she said smiling. "Now, you've been so worried about me all this time, you need to worry about you. And Sam." she said gesturing to the box on Danny's desk.

Thanks Jazz." Danny said picking up the box.

"Just go tell your girlfriend happy Valentines Day." she said, and put her hand up before he could object to her calling Sam his girlfriend.

"They won't let me in to see her you know." Said Danny. Jazz smiled slyly.

"That's never stopped you before." she said, turning and walking out of his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat in her bed reading a book she'd gotten at the Skulk and Lurk last week. Her parent's had tried to get rid of all her gothic books, but she's found out about it and hidden most of them before they could. Now she was just bored with sitting here, her room was swarming with doctors saying she shouldn't get out of bed.

This happened every time she got even the slightest cough. She wished her parents would stop being so overly protective. And so cheery, but Desiree was nowhere to be found at the time, so neither was happening any time soon.

"Alright Sam," said one of the doctors. "You seem to be ok, but we need to keep you in bed for a while longer, just to make-" he stopped mid-sentence and looked like he'd just realized something. Then he smiled.

"Come on guys," he said to the other doctors. "Let's give Ms. Manson some privacy." They all looked at him in confusion for a moment before following his lead out the door.

Sam watched them leave, incredibly relieved. She got up and walked over to her window. It was the first time she'd gotten up in two days and her legs felt like jello. She went back to her bed and sat down. It took her a minute to realize there was someone sitting next to her.

"Boo," said Danny just as Sam was turning towards him. She jumped a little and scowled before she realized it was Danny.

"What are you doing here?" she asked looking around. "The doctors could be back any-" She looked at Danny suspiciously. "That was you wasn't it?"

"Yup." he replied smiling. "I came to give you something." He took the box out of his pocket and handed it to Sam. She opened it and her face lit up.

"Danny, it's beautiful!" she said, taking out the bracelet. The black gems sparkled a little as she put it around her wrist.

"Happy Valentines Day, Sam." Said Danny.

"Thank you Danny." said Sam, giving him a hug. He looked a little shocked for a second, then smiled and hugged her back. They stayed like that till they heard the doctors coming back in. Sam made a mental note to put extra locks on her door when she got better.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that could have been worse. Happy Valentines/Singles Awareness Day! May your day be filled with pink! Or, whatever color you like best. Please review! Suggestions would be very helpful!**


End file.
